


How Lucky I Am

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Backstory, Canon - Manga, Community: 31_days, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi and Sig go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: something familiar about the way they fit together

* * *

The gamekeeper running the high striker couldn't help cringing when the hulking beast of a man stepped forward to pay the fee. His boss got irritated when people actually won the games and this guy was _huge_ – there was no question that he'd be hearing the bell ringing in a couple moments.   
   
           With a sigh he handed over the tall hammer, watching as the man held it like it was the tiniest meat mallet, and then turned and handed it to the slender dark-haired woman standing beside him. She beamed at him and stepped forward, raising the hammer over her shoulders.  
   
           Too alarmed and surprised to protest – how could she even lift it, let alone score anything significant? – the gamekeeper watched as he heard that familiar thunk of the hammer hitting the pad and then, to the surprise of everybody gathered, the high clear sound of the bell ringing out into the night as the chaser struck it.  
   
           For a moment he just stared at the bell, as if he'd been hearing things, but then he realized that the woman was standing expectantly in front of him, and he finally managed to choke out, "Pick your prize, little lady."  
   
           "Sig, sweetie, which do you like?" she called over her shoulder, and the large man stepped forward and put a lazy arm around her shoulders.   
   
           "You won it Izumi," he said gently. "Get whichever you like."  
   
           "But you paid!" she argued vehemently. "It's for _you_."  
   
           They hemmed and hawed for another moment while he goggled at them – the large man eyeing the stuffed animals tacked against the board, the tiny woman with the hammer still perched over one shoulder – and then finally Sig selected a small green elephant from the pile of prizes.   
   
           He handed it over, receiving the hammer in return, trying to think of the appropriate words to say. There were none however, and the couple simply thanked him before wandering off back into the carnival, Izumi with both of her arms wrapped around one of Sig's, the little green elephant wedged underneath his other.

* * *


End file.
